The Itcher
About 'The Itcher' Next time you have an itch on your neck, or back... Don't turn around to scratch it. Just don't. Those were the words of Jack Bryary, the man who documented the visions and sightings of the creepy and evil being known as 'The Itcher'. Jack is deceased now, but during his time at the Mansion studying the paranormal he was regarded as one of the most passionate and respected Scientists in his field. He worked with us for nine months; a short time, but in that time he single handedly found and defeated the 'Itcher' - Something that he technically caused himself. Here's the details. In July last year (2013), Jack came to us one day with some small evidence. A video tape, with a fifteen-second long clip on it, and a notepad with one single page full of writing. The notepad contained information in text form about something Jack had discovered. For some reason, he called it 'The Itcher'. ||| Day One ||| Written by Jack Bryary. A normal day, up until about 5:50pm. I get back to my living quarters, after a long day at the lab. Boring test work; something about a new formula to strengthen Hugh's skin even more, allowing him to push through pipes easier. Anyway. I sit at my computer, silly I know. I am on a computer for at least six of the nine hours I work daily. I surf the internet, as most people do, laughing at a few photos of cats, gasping at things that you don't want to see, and feeling sadness for a friend who just divorced with his wife. Then, I feel it. An itch. Not just any ordinary itch. A PAINFUL itch. I firstly scratch it as hard as I can, promptly awaiting the amazing feeling one gets when an itch is scratched. I am instead met with more pain. I then pull my finger towards my face, checking to see if any blood has been drawn. Nothing. So I then turn, and as I go to glimpse at my back as easily as I can, I see it. A man...? Perhaps. Although as I only very briefly see 'him', I turn around fully and he is gone. ||| Day Two ||| Written by Jack Bryary. I saw him, or it, again today. This time as I got out of the shower. The heat must have irritated my skin, and therefore caused me to get an itch on my leg. I didn't even need to bend down, but instead simply looked down and went to scratch as normal. This time he was laying down. The itch hurt more than the last time, this time causing me to shout out in pain. Tomorrow I will take my evidence to the CEO's. I think we have a problem here. _____________________________________________________________ This is the end of Jack's notepad page. The video clip was just as disturbing. It shows CCTV from the lab he worked in; merely only 15 seconds of footage but enough for us to identify this 'Itcher'. In the video, Jack attempts to itch his back again but this time turns around to the Itcher staring at him in the face. It is squatting in a still position on the lab table, completely still and gazing into his eyes before vanishing completely. Jack told us that after the clip finished, he checked the area that had the itch. It was bleeding profusely. The day after, Jack was found dead with his full notepad and a polaroid camera in his hands. On the camera, the following photo* In the notepad, every single page had blood splatters on them, each splatter different to the next. Jack's eyes had been gouged out completely and seemingly used to cover each page with blood. His mouth had been sewn shut with signs of a struggle; some stitches had come loose and ripped out causing bruising and bleeding. On the last page of the notebook, there was a final note: ||| DAY THREE ||| WRITTEN BY ME TODAY I FINALLY GOT HIM I WAS TIRED OF HIM LOOKING AT ME EACH TIME I HAD AN ITCH SO I CUT HIS EYES OUT AND STABBED HIM TO DEATH I BIT HIS ARTERY ALSO AND SWALLOWED A LOT OF HIS BLOOD FELT GOOD HERE IS A PICTURE OF ME (see photo at bottom of page) _____________________________________________________________ This letter sent chills down everyone's spines, including Barry's who was in the room as we read it out. Eugene claims he had an itch on his back; we dare not scratch it for him any time soon. Further research into this 'Itcher' is needed.